Kylie Hope: The Vipers Daughter
by CenationObsessed
Summary: Kylie Hope; an abused 14 year old, looking for her dad. Oh yeah, her Dad's Randy Orton. Will Randy be able to protect her from her past? Read to find out! Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

_**General POV~**_

Kylie wandered the halls, looking for a certain name on a certain door. She finally found what she was looking for. Kylie shyly knocked on the door.

"It's open!" a voice shouted from the other side. Kylie hesitantly reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Are you Randy?" She asked. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, are you looking for parents?" Randy asked. Kylie sighed.

"My mom kicked me out. She gave me my dad's information." Kylie said.

"What's your dad's name?" Randy asked.

"Randy Orton." Kylie said quietly. Randy got up and began pacing, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why'd your mom kick you out?" Randy asked.

"She said I wasn't good enough for her boyfriend. She said I could try and find you, but that you would probably reject me." Kylie said. Randy felt his heart snap in half.

"What's your moms name?" Randy asked.

"Sammie Speno." Kylie replied.

_**Randy's POV~**_

I remember Sammie. She was so pushy. I really think this is my daughter. She looks just like me.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Kylie Hope." She smiled

"Well Kylie, I have a match in 10 minutes, are you okay with me calling someone to watch you?" I asked her. She just nodded. I called the one person I can actually trust.

"John! You're good with kids, right?"

"You could say that. Orton, what are you not telling me?"

"A lot. I just found out I have a daughter. A daughter! Sammie kicked her out! what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm a professional wrestler, I can't keep a 12 year old on the road!" I yelled. What I didn't know, was that Kylie was standing behind me the entire time. I looked behind me, just in time to see tears filling Kylie's bright blue eyes.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I get it. My mom was right. I'll leave and won't bother you again." and with that, she turned and ran down the hallway. I went to chase after her, but a stagehand told me I needed to get to the curtain.

"What the hell." I cursed my self.

_**Kylie's POV~**_

I was running down the hall, not even daring to look back. Suddenly, I crashed in to a huge wall of beef. I looked up to see a very pale, redheaded irishman. He smiled, frowned a little, then smiled again.

"I'm Sheamus. Now tell me, why is a pretty lass like you crying?" He asked me.

"I'm not good enough for my dad."

"who's your dad?"

"Randy Orton."

"Randy has a kid?"

"He didn't know either." I told him. He nodded.

"Let's get back to the locker room." Sheamus told me. I sighed. "You're going to have to go back eventually." He told me. Sighing in defeat, I followed him back to the locker room.

"Thanks." I said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"See ya, Sheamus!" I said going in to my dads locker room. I walked in and saw Randy. "I'm sorry." He waved me over. I walked over.

"I should be the one apologizing." he said. "I let my anger get the best of me, and I'm sorry for that." I was shocked.

"Thank you, Randy." I told him. He nodded.

"I want you to know, I really want to be a part of your life. I am going to bring your mom to court for custody of you." My eyes widened, and before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging Randy. "You tired?" He asked. I nodded.

_I've been waiting for Daddy forever, and now, here I am, with my Daddy._

___**Keep or delete? Please RxR!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CenationObsessed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Randy's POV~**_

_****_"So what do you like to do?" I asked Kylie.

"Long boarding's pretty fun." she told me. "I love music, too. My favorite band is Linkin Park. What about you?"

"Well," I began, "I love to wrestle. As for music, I like anything but pop and country." I told her. She smirked.

"I'm gonna like you." She told me. I smiled. "Let's play 20 questions!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Favorite animal? Mine's a viper." I told/asked her.

"Hammerhead. Favorite soda?" she asked me.

"Dr. Pepper. What's yours?"

"Usually Diet Pepsi, but I occasionaly drink Pepsi Throwback." I sighed. She's going to be on WAY to many sugar highs. We pulled up to the hotel.

"We're here." I told her. She unlocked her door and got out. I grabbed my bags from the back of my truck. Kylie only had a drawstring backpack. Once we got inside, we were greeted by a slutty bleach blonde. She winked at me. I just shook my head. She gave us our keys, making sure to lean over the desk to show off her cleavage. "Sorry, not interested." I told her. She let out a long, frusterated sigh. I just shrugged. I saw Kylie smirking out of the corner of my eye. We got up to the room and Kylie spoke up.

"Sluts are becoming so common, it's like they have their own damn species." I chuckled. I unlocked the door and walked in. "You hungry?" I asked. She nodded. "What'd ya want?"

"Pizza?" she asked. I nodded and walked in to the other room to call the pizza place. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and a plain pizza. They told me 20 minutes. I thanked them and hung up. I walked back in to the room Kylie was in. She was curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. Then I realilzed it. She was having an anxiety attack. I scooped her up in my arms and locked the hotel room door behind me. I ran to my hummer and put her in. we drove to the ER. They immediately took her to the back and brought her in to a doctor. About 20 minutes later, the docter came out. "She's going to be fine, but I would like to speak with you." The docter told me. I walked in to the room. He walked over to Kylie who had her eyes fixed on the ground. "Kylie, show your dad what I saw." She shook her head.

"I can't." She said.

I walked over to her. Sweetie you can tell me anything." She sighed, and began to lift up her shirt. She showed me her stomach. She looked extremely underweight, and she had bruises and cuts all over her stomach.

"She told me she just met you today, correct?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Well, I believe her mother was abusing her." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. I walked over to Kylie. She began shrinking away from me. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. She began moving more towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I felt her tense up, then relax. _If I could kill and get away with it, I'd kill Sammie and her damn boyfriend. _I thought to myself. I looked down and I saw Kylie sleeping peacefully.

"I promise, I will protect you. And I don't break promises." I quietly whispered.

_**2 updates, one day, HELL YES! RxR please! Thanks for reading!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CenationObsessed**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kylie's POV_**

**__**I woke up in a bed. I looked around and saw we were back at the hotel room. "Randy must've brought me back." I thought to myself. I looked over and saw someone lying on the other bed. Before I realized what I was doing, I let out an earpiercing scream. Randy shot up in his bed, and so did the other man. Randy had a worried look on his face. Then he saw who I was looking at.

"Cody! When the hell did you get here?"

"Last night."

"And you just decided to NOT tell me?"

"Pretty much. Dibiase's around here too." Cody said. So that's what his name is.

"Who's Dibiase?" I asked.

"Who're you?" Cody retorted.

"Don't worry about that." I told him. Cody put his hands up as if he was surrendering, and I giggled.

"Kylie, introduce yourself." Randy said. I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Kylie." I said.

"I'm Cody." he said, and as he said that, the bathroom door opened. "And that's Ted." I nodded. "So are you Randy's neice?" I looked at Randy with pleading eyes. Randy got the message.

"This is my daughter." Randy said. A look of shock spread across Cody and Ted's faces.

"So she'll be on the road? With us?" Ted asked.

"Yes. If that's an issue, I could always make you get your own hotel room." Randy said. I smirked.

"Nah, it's cool, bro, a hotel room costs a lot these days." Ted said. Randy smirked.

"So, Kylie, what do you like to do?" Cody asked me.

"I love longboarding. And softball. And football. And basketball. And-" I was cut off by Cody.

"Hold on, back it up, did you just say you like football?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Randy, your daughter is offically my best friend." Cody said. I chuckled. "Do you game?"

"Yeah. What's your favorite game?" I asked him.

"Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2. What's you favorite game."

"This is played on a computer, but I love Slender. My friend back home, Michael, we dressed up as Slenderman for halloween, and we scared people away from his doorstep." I chuckled, recalling the memory.

"Gamer language, I'll n ever understand them." Ted said, shaking his head. I just chuckled.

"Kylie?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"These guys and a few other people are what we're going to call road family. Ted, Cody, John, Kofi, and Kaitlyn."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. And I bet you'll love her." I smiled. _Road family. That sounds nice._


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey everyone! I think i owe you guys an apology, i haven't updated in forever! I hope this chapter will make up for it! Also, I deleted "Lil Orton," because I personally felt it wasn't well written on my part. I also have quite a few stories going at once, so if I update one and not another, please excuse that. Anyway, Thanks to my loyal reviewers!**

**Kylie's POV~**

After meeting Ted and Cody, I decided to head to the gym. Yes, I work out. I went straight for the treadmills, and popped my ear buds in and blared my LinkinPark playlist. I quietly hummed to the multiple LinkinPark song playing, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned the treadmill off, twisted around and felt my heart drop in to my stomach. I was currently face to face with my living nightmare. Jack. My mom's boyfriend. The man that started this whole mess. At one point in time, my mom was the loving mother everyone should have, but that all went downhill when she met Jack. He introduced her to drugs and alcohol, and that's when the abuse started, and soon enough, he joined in, leaving me on the ground in pain almost every night.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, slowly backing away. He came closer to me, and I could smell him reeking of alcohol.

"Just to give you this letter, sweetheart." he said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow, but then thought to myself, _tell him off, you're in a public place; he won't lay a hand on you._

__"Now back the fuck away." I replied in a demanding voice. He raised his hand to slap me, but I signaled to everyone else in the room.

"Now there, don't wanna get in trouble with everyone else in this room, now would you?" I asked, smirking. he growled and stomped off angrily. Once he was out of sight, I opened the letter.

_Dear Kylie,_

_ What happened to Randy is only a preview of what will happen if you don't leave. You don't desreve what we did to you. You deserve worse. You should just go back to slitting your damn wrists, not that anyonhe would actually give a shit. We wanted to find you dead in a sewer somewhere, not with your big shot professional wrestler of a dad. You're worth nothing. You never have been and never will be. Like I said, what happened to Randy? Just a preview. So leave. Kill yourself, slit your wrists, and GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THOSE WRESTLERS. If you don't, I'll beat everyone you love to a bloody pulp._

_From,_

_JACK._

My hands were shaking as I read the threatening letter. Then I caught something.

_What happened to Randy is only a preview of what will happen if you don't leave._

What happened to Randy? I quickly hauled ass out of the gym and ran to our hotel room. I got in and saw Randy, laying in a pool of blood, with Ted and Cody trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose and lip. I gasped, and Cody looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes full of worry and panic.

"Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, they're on the way." Ted told me. My eyes filled with tears as so many thoughts ran through my head, but there was one of those thought that I could confirm, right here, right now. _This is all my fault._

**Ted's POV~**

I noticed the tears filling Kylie's eyes.

"Don't worry, you're dad is a strong guy, he'll be fine." I said, trying to comfort her. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What was that? She looked up at me with her grey-blue eyes.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened." I looked at her confused. "The man that attacked Randy, that was my mom's boyfriend." I looked at her in shock.

"Did he come near you?" I asked, extremely pissed off.

"He gave me this note." She said, taking the crumbled piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to me. As I read through the note, I felt horrible. What had this poor girl have done to her that cause her to go as far as to cut herself?

"Let me see your wrists." I demanded. She hesitated, but stuck her arm out anyway. Cuts were trailed up and down her arms. I looked up and she had this smile on her face. A smile of pride. _Wait a second, _I thought, _Is she proud of the fact she cuts?_

"Three months tomorrow." She said, still smiling. I was genuinely confused.

"Three months for what?"

"Since I last cut." She said. She seemed proud of the fact she hadn't been cutting, and that made me smile too.

"That's good." I smiled. She smiled even brighter.

"It's one of those things where you think, 'Just one more.' And then it becomes ten more. It's like alcohol, it gets some people addicted, while other people don't find it addicting." She told me honestly. I guess she had a good point there.

**Kylie's POV~**

I just opened up to someone and it felt really great. It make me feel like I'm not alone. All I can do is hope Ted doesn't tell anyone. The downside to trusting someone? It starts rumors, and rumors have never been in my favor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another update, so I hope you like it!**

**Kylie's POV~**

A nurse came in to the waiting room. "Is there anyone her for Randall Orton?" Ted, Cody, and I immediatly stood up.

"Is he okay?" I asked, extremely concerned. If he wasn't okay, it's all my fault.

"He's awake right now." The nurse told me, smiling. "There was nothing major, a few bruises, a bloody nose, and a split lip, but he doesn't have a concusion. He should be set to go back today," she then paused, "Correct me if I'm wrong, he's a professional wrestler, right?" I nodded. "He should be good as new and ready to compete tomorrow." I smiled and thanked the nurse.

"Can we see him?" Ted piped up.

"I suppose. Just be careful, he's gonna be sort of sore." I thanked the doctor once again and went in to the room.

"Hey Dad." I said, taking off my hoodie.

"Hey honey." he replied.

"Hey Kylie, could you leave your dad and I alone for a second?" Ted asked. I nodded and walked out of the room. Once I got out there, I sat down next to Cody. He seemed really out of it. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Anyone there?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." I nodded. I suddenly got really cold, and realized I left my hoodie in the hospital room, so I went to go get it. I opened the door and heard Ted talking to my dad about me.

**Ted's POV~**

"Bro, you need to see this. Kylie's mom's boyfriend wrote this and gave it to her." I said to Randy, handing him the note. He read it, and I noticed the veins popping out of his neck.

"I'm gonna kill 'em." he growled.

"Kill him later, first, you need to look back at the letter," I began, "He told her to go back to slitting her wrists. Bro, you need to talk to her, she was cutting." A third voice suddenly joined in the conversation.

"This exactly why I DON'T trust people." Kylie stood there. She grabbed her jacket and walked out, but not before saying, "Fuck you, Ted. A secret is a damn secret, let's keep it that way."

**Kylie's POV~**

I walked out of the hospital, despite the fact Cody was calling my name. I got outside and started running. I knew this area like the back of my damn hand, why couldn't I think of anywhere to go? Then I thought of it. The old bridge, down by Nevius Street. **(That is a realy bridge on a real street in NJ, just couldn't think of any other street names.) **I ran down to the bridge and ran across. it was too old to support the weight of cars, so It was blocked off so only pedestrians could use it. I ran down to the bank of the river. I just sat there and cried. Why couldn't people be trustworthy? Dammit, it felt good being able to tell someone, and now I can't tell anyone. So many thought were running through my mind right now. I just cried. I cried all I could. What's the point of having friends if they're untrustable?

"Kylie!" I heard someone yell. _Sounds like Cody... _I turned around at saw Cody.

"You just ran out, what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Everything. I have trust issues. I always have, and when I finally open up to somebody, they fuck everything up! Why can't someone be trustworthy? A secret is a secret, can't it stay that way?" I yelled, which was followed by another round of tears. Cody came up to me and cradled me in his arms.

"Don't worry, no one's ever gonna hurt you again, not while I'm around. I'm gonna be like a big brother. I promise." He looked me in the eye. "Pinky swear." he said, sticking out his pinky. I chuckled, but stuck my pinky out and interlocked mine with his.

"Now let's go, it's cold, and I'm hungry." Cody pouted. I chuckled and stood up. we began walking back up to the bridge, when I saw a jeep. My eyes widened.

"Cody..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, as a man stepped out of the jeep and angrily stomped towards us.

"That's Jack..." Cody immeadiatly took my hand and we started moving forward.

"Just walk past him, he won't hurt you, not on my watch, I promise." I nodded and kept my head fixed on the ground. All the cracks in the wooden boards of the bridge suddenly became interesting. Finally we got back and saw a black hummer coming to the bridge.

"Just fucking great." I muttered.

"Lighten up. At least we don't have to walk the mile all the way back to the hospital."

"I've done it once, I can do it again." he just chuckled. I looked in to the windshield and saw Dad fuming._ Oh joy. he's gonna kill me._

__"He looks pissed, but don't worry, he'll be fine," Cody paused for a moment before continuing. "Don't worry, our little talk is safe with me." He winked. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

**Viola! There 'ya go! One new chapter, already posted! Hugs and kisses, and please review! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Kylie's POV~**

Me and Cody got in the car and you could tell Dad was pissed. There was an awkward silence. I lookled out the window, and suddenly, I felt my ohone being snatched out of my hand. I looked over seeing Cody tapping on my phone. I rolled my eyes, but was curious, so I let him finish. Once he was done, he handed my phone. I looked at my contacts and saw he put his number in, so I decided to text him, since it didn't seem like a good time to talk.

(Italics=Kylie, Bold=Cody)

_Awkward silence, huh?_

**It's only awkward if you make it awkward.**

_True, true. Do you think my dad's mad at me?_

**He's mad at Jack, not you. You didn't do anything wrong. Jack is one fucked up man, and your dad is in viper mode. All i'm gonna say is that I think you should stay in me and Ted's room tonight.**

_NO._

**YES.**

_Fine._

**Ted didn't do anything wrong! Your dad had a right to know, I mean, he did get ambushed by the damn guy, your dad should know.**

_I geuss you're right..._

**I'm always right :D**

_Go away._

__I looked at Cody and stuck my tongue out at him. He pouted and I rolled my eyes. We finally got back to the hotel and I got out of the car and hoped I could just go in to the hotel with Cody.

"Dad, can I stay in Cody's room tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want." He said angrily, stomping off. I packed a bag with all the essentials. I was actually relieved. Now's my oppertuntity to keep my family safe. I texted Cody.

_Staying with my dad tonight, see you tomorrow!_

**Okay. Be safe, and if anything happens, come to my hotel room.**

_Okay, thanks._

**No problem.**

I sighed and started down the road. So I guess this means I'm officially a runaway... _It doesn't matter, you're protecting Dad, Ted, and Cody. _I thought to myself. I looked in my pocket and checked how much money I had with me. 32 dollars. Oh god, I'm screwed.

**Cody's POV~**

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go see Kylie. I knocked on the door and Randy answered.

"What do you want at 10:00 at night?" Randy asked grogily.

"I came to see Kylie." I said, and suddenly, Randy went pale.

"She told me she was staying with you." Randy said. I immeadiatly panicked.

"Randy, the note! It said get away, dude, she ran away!" I said. Randy freaked out.

Randy grabbed his phone and ran out. "Go get Ted and meet me at the hummer!" He yelled. I nodded and went to go get Ted. _Dammit, Kylie._

**Kylie's POV~**

****I decided to go to the abandoned factory. It was shelter, wasn't it? Once I got to the factory, I made sure no one else was there. Then I set the my drawstring backpack on the ground and pulled out two blankets and a pillow. I began drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Six Weeks Later

Kylie's POV~

I was walking down the streets of St. Louis. I know, not a bright idea, but I don't exactly have the money to get out of town.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind me. I looked behind and was met by a pair of icy blue eyes. Cody. I slowly backed up, and ironicly, in to Ted.

"What, my dad gonna randomly pop out next?" I asked. Sure enought, here comes Dad, right next to Cody.

"HEY!" A voice yelled angrily. I turned and saw a cop running towards us.

"Shit, guys, run!" I yelled and signaled for them to follow me. I ran in to an alley way and jumped the fence that led to the abandoned warehouse. Whit Ted, Cody, and Dad close ony my trail, I ran in and hid behind a garbage can, while I signaled for the three to hide behind a bigger one. Suddnely, a door was pushed ope and the cop walked in.

"Dammit! I lost her again!" he yelled. He suddenly walked out and everyone came from their hiding places.

"Wanna tell me why we just by a cop in to an abandoned warehouse?" Dad asked, actually courious.

I explained how one night, I got in to a fight with a drunk man. I used self defense, and he cop only saw me beating the living daylights out of the guy. I then ran, because i really didn't wanna get in to trouble. It was the cop that had just chased up, and that's become part of our daily routine.

"Wow... you have some muscle, huh?" Ted asked. I nodded. The sound of a car engiene turning on was heard, and I looked out the window. My eyes widened at the sight.

"There's a back door, it'll lead you to the bridge. Cody, show Dad and Ted how to get to the bank of the river. I'll be there in a minute." I told them. Cody and Dad just nodded and left while Ted stayed put.

"Ted, go."

"Who's out there?" Ted asked.

"Go, if I'm not back in five minutes, come get me." I told him. He seemed to have agreed with that, so he walked out the door to the bank of the river. I slowly opened the door.

"What the hell do you want? You ruined my family, what could you possibly want now?" I asked. The man pushed past me and went to the center of the room. Then he pulled something shiny out of his pocket. I gulped. A gun. He came back towards me and pointed it at my stomach. I quickly put my hand on it, twisted and pulled the gun out of his hand. I threw it in to the far corner, and when I looked back, I got a nasty blow to the nose. I speared him down to the ground and got blow after blow on him. I was punching so hard, I couldn't tell if the blood on my hand was from his nose or if I broke some skin. Once he was unconcious, I went over to the corner and grabbed the gun. I pointed it at him. Suddenly, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, the gun aimed upwards towards whoever it was. Cody. I dropped the gun and glanced to the door. I dashed to the door and ran all the way to the river bank. I sat on the river bank, crying to myself. After about 5 minutes or crying, someone put their arm around my shoulders. I turned around and punched whoever it was.

"Holy shit, Cody, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit, damn girl, you can punch!" Cody chuckled. I shrugged.

"Dude, I'm so fucking paranoid. I can barely trust myself, how am I supposed to trust other people?"

"You can't just trust people. Trust needs to be earned, not given. But let me ask this; who was the guy you just beat the living shit out of?"

Randy's POV~

"Cody, check for a pulse!" I yelled. He immediately checked for a pulse and nodded.

"He's okay, but she certainly did a number. We need to get a paramedic." Ted said. I nodded. It was the scariest thing. All I saw was her with the gun, I have no clue if she shot, and if she did, if it hit him. I got a closer look at his face.

"Holy shit..." I muttered. there was blood all over his face, but I could still tell who it was.

"What Randy?"

"It's Jack..."

**Holy crap guys, shit just got real! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kylie's POV~**

"Cody... It was Jack." I told him, looking directly in to his eyes. Tears lined my eyes, threatening to fall. He wrapped me in his warm embrace. Man, was I happy to have an older brother.

"Look, Cody, I have to go." I said, standing up.

"To where?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I told him. He stood up.

"Are you really going to leave again? Is that a good idea?" He asked angrily.

"Cody, I just possibly killed a man. If I leave, you guys won't have to deal with me anymore. Jack came here because he saw you guys. I'm not sure how he saw you guys, but you guys will end up hurt." I told him, looking him dead in the eye, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Once Jack's not a threat anymore, I'll try to find you guys, I promise." I told him. He shook his head.

"You're not leaving." He told me sternly. I began slowly backing up as he advanced towards me. I quickly whipped around and started running. I kept running and didn't look over my shoulder once. I ran across the bridge and looked to see my dad. He looked at me confused as to why I was running. I stopped and turned around. Cody was still in the middle of the bridge. I took a sharp turn and ran in to an entire field. Suddenly, I looked behind me and saw that Dad had decided to join in the race, and they weren't that far behind. All of a sudden, I felt my self being lifted off of my feet and put on to someone's shoulder. I saw short, dark hair and fair skin.

"CODY! Put me down!" I yelled, punching his back repeatedly. Of course, this didn't phase him in the slightest. I sighed and gave up, but then I thought of something. I brought my foot up and kicked hard. It landed right in his stones. He crouched down and I took off running. I turned and saw my dad running towards me. I kept my eyes on him, and suddenly I crashed in to something. I hit the ground and looked up. Ted.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I stood up and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced my dad.

"Oh, hey Dad! How's it going?" I asked nervously, trying to make it seem like nothing happened and I never kicked Cody in the balls.

"Let's go." He demanded. I looked down and started walking to the car. I heard him say something to Ted, but ignored it. I got in the backseat of Dad's hummer, that he had driven here when he saw that I beat the living shit out of Jack. He got in the front seat and we stayed quiet for a while.

"Why did you try to run again?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't let you get hurt again. Jack knows people. If he wants someone hurt, or even dead, he can make it happen. If that were to happen, I'd never be able to forgive myself." I told him. He looked at me with sorrow, and wrapped me in his tattoed arms. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes again. He then gripped one of my arms lightly and turned it upside down, revealing my forearm, decorated with cuts. He took one of his fingers and lightly traced all of my cuts.

"Why?" he asked simply. "You have 83 cuts on one arm. Did you ever think about what would happen if you cut too deep?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Why? My life was horrible. Honestly, you really don't know much of my life. I can't really blame that on you, mainly because had no clue about me, but things like that irritate me. People think they know me, but all they know is my name. There's a lot more to me than that." I told him. "But if you're gonna be there for me, like a parent, I think you need to know a little bit more about me." I told him. He nodded. "I have trust issues. That's why I was so upset when Ted told you. But then I realized he sorta helped me with that. I kept telling myself I would talk to you, but I knew I wouldn't. I have trust issues because of everything I've been through. The first big change was Jack. Then he slowly got my mom hooked on to drugs, once a month becoming once a week, once a week, once a week bcoming once a day, and soon enough, she was smoking pot and snorting crack 4 or 5 times a day. I was 4 years old then. That's when the beatings started. When I was 6, Jack stumbled in to my room drunk. He started to pull my pants down, and I begged him not to, but he hit me and said that "If I didn't shut the fuck up, it would be worse." That was the worse day of my life, Dad. That went on for six years. I turned twelve and he stopped. For my twelfth birthday, I got hit with a hot frying pan, and beaten. I finally couldn't take it any more. I tried to hang myself. Of course, timing can suck ass sometimes, my mom walked in and took me off of the rope. Then she beat me for trying to kill myself. I attempted three times in one year. Then I was in seventh grade, and I got bullied. I got notes in my locker from kids telling me to go kill myself. They picked on me for not having a father. They beat the living shit out of me. I came home with new bruises. Whenever I got beat, they made sure to hit the bruises as hard as they could. One night, I had enough. I cut. For some reason, when I cut, I wasn't the same, insecure, girl anymore. I wasn't focused on what others thought of me, I was focused on what I thought of me. The downside to that was that people had me convinced I wasn't supposed to be alive. One night it was so bad I had cut myself 30 times. I finally realized that cutting didn't change anything; all it did was give other people another thing to pick on me for. I threw my razor blade out. 3 months later, Mom kicked me out, and I found you." I finished. Randy's arms wrapped around my tiny frame and he hugged me tight. I heard sirens and I turned around and saw a cop car coming towards us. My face went pale, my eyes widened, and I gulped. I tensed all of my muscles.

"Relax." Dad told me."It was self defense, you just need to tell them that." He told me. I unsteadily nodded. We got out of the car and approached the cop.

"What happened?" The cop asked. I explained everything. How Jack had attacked Randy only weeks earlier, to how I twisted the gun out of Jack's hand. The cop nodded.

"Since everything was out of self defense, you're not in trouble." the cop told me. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Can we press charges?" Dad asked. The cop nodded.

"Seeing as he assulted you several weeks ago, you can press charges." I smiled widely. Dad nodded and I gave him a hug. Cody and Ted walked up to us and Cody glared at me.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Cody's glare broke in to a goofy grin and he chuckled.

"Gotcha." I laughed and hugged him.

"Sorry for kicking your jems, bud." I told him He rolled his eyes and hugged me, which I gladly returned. I looked up and noticed the sky getting darker.

"Well, Jack's already at the hospital, so you guys can leave." We all nodded and headed for the car.

**Randy's POV~**

"Ted, you drive, I'm gonna sit in the back." Ted nodded and I got in the car. Kylie rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Babygirl." God. This girl was so young and had been through so much pain and suffering. I can garuntee one thing; Jack's never getting his hands on my daughter again.


End file.
